


Nobody, Not Even the Rain

by husbandsuho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute boyfriend Wonshik, sleepy leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/husbandsuho/pseuds/husbandsuho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik knows how to spoil Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody, Not Even the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first ~200 words of this as a drabble for cafewontaek's write me a valentine event, but I got a little carried away and wrote this... thing. Generally just fluffiness with porn, just how I like it.   
> Originally posted for valentine's day.

The smell of coffee was the first thing Taekwoon noticed when he cracked his eyes open, and his lips quirked at the clean and bitter scent. He could hear Wonshik moving about in the next room, preparing coffee for them both like he always did. 

Taekwoon knew he should probably get up but the cold air outside his warm cocoon of blankets had him hesitating, nose wrinkling at the thought of exposing himself to the icy draft. So instead he nestled himself deeper into the fluffy warmth, attempting to resist the wonderful smell still wafting through the door. Wonshik had started to leave the door wide open during the colder months in order to lure Taekwoon out of bed with the promise of coffee, and it always worked, much to Taekwoon’s displeasure. 

But before Taekwoon had the chance to consider possibly getting up, he heard Wonshik pad lightly into the room, the smell getting stronger. He rolled over, bleary eyed, to see Wonshik standing beside the bed with tray in hand. He was dressed in the most sugary pink sweater Taekwoon had ever seen. A rose sat a top the tray, next to a large mug of coffee and a pastry. 

“Wha-?” Taekwoon started but was cut off by a swift peck to his forehead. Wonshik pulled back and smiled sweetly at him. 

“Happy Valentine’s day kitten.”

Taekwoon blinked slowly, confused as to why Wonshik was in a pink sweater dotted with hearts and looked so proud of himself. 

“What?” Taekwoon rasped again, voice muffled by the blankets pulled up to his nose. Wonshik chuckled and set the tray on the bedside table, sliding into bed beside Taekwoon and wrapping his arms around his blanket cocoon. 

“Did you forget?” 

Taekwoon blinked again. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day dummy.”

“Huh?”

Wonshik sighed and rolled his eyes, but pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, wriggling closer to Taekwoon’s mass.   
Taekwoon had completely forgotten Valentine’s Day was even a thing, proof of how long he’d been alone, and he certainly hadn’t expected to be doing anything for it. But it was something he really should have expected from Wonshik, one of the most romantic people he’d ever met.   
Wonshik hummed contently beside him. 

“Do you like it?” He asked, biting his lip a little. Taekwoon squinted a little, too tired to form words, and nodded slowly. It was nice.

“We can stay in bed all day if you want,” Wonshik suggested, poking his feet at the blankets, “or we could go to the cat cafe?”

Taekwoon nodded a little more vigorously at the suggestion. The cat cafe a block away from their flat was one his favourite places to go, especially when he was living a lone. He even had a loyalty card. 

Wonshik finally managed to squeeze his feet into the blankets, the cold fabric of his socks brushing at Taekwoon’s skin. He shivered but allowed it. 

“Drink your coffee,” Wonshik murmured into Taekwoon hair, and that finally prompted him to emerge just a little from his cocoon.   
Wonshik pressed languid kisses to Taekwoon’s shoulders and neck as he drank, murmuring sweet nothings against his skin. 

“I love you,” was hummed onto the corner of his mouth. Taekwoon couldn't help but blush at the words, still unused to the phrase being directed at him. He ducked his head to hide his reddening cheeks. Wonshik smiled softly. 

“You too,” Taekwoon mumbled into his empty mug, hoping Wonshin would understand what he meant. Wonshik hummed happily in response. Taekwoon bit his lip softly at the sound, trying to hide the smile twitching on his lips. 

Wonshik had always been so open with expressing his feelings, saying ‘I love you’s every chance he got, and Taekwoon couldn't help but feel bad about his inability to replicate those words. But Wonshik didn’t mind, happy with Taekwoon’s company and rare displays of affection, always praising him for everything he was. He knew it was there, could pick the way Taekwoon would blush and the tiny quirk of his lips and he told him everyday how much he appreciated him, showering him with kisses at the smallest things.   
Taekwoon felt so lucky to have him.

“You finished?” Wonshik asked, pointing at the mug and Taekwoon nodded. He took the mug from him and placed it on the table, before snuggling even closer, hands coming back to touch lightly at Taekwoon’s skin. His fingers were cold so Taekwoon took them in his own, pressing them to his lips. Wonshik sighed softly at the contact. 

“Come here,” Taekwoon rasped, voice still tired. He kicked open the blankets for him, a rush of cold air washing over his legs and he shivered.But quickly Wonshik’s wriggled in, shutting off the flow, and his legs intertwined with Taekwoon’s. 

“Love you,” he crooned, lips grazing over Taekwoon’s cheek. The skin was so warm under his cold lips and Taekwoon turned his head to press soft kisses to them. They warmed quickly and a tongue slipped past them, licking softly until his mouth fell open. He tasted like coffee.   
Taekwoon still felt slow and groggy, the caffeine not into his system yet, but Wonshik didn’t seem to mind, hands skirting down his bare chest. Taekwoon was always slower than Wonshik, needing more time to absorb the arousal and Wonshik always helped him into it, spending longer touching him. His hips pressed into Taekwoon’s side and as expected he was already hard.

He closed his eyes and and let himself get lost in the feeling, focusing on the way Wonshik’s tongue flicked against his and the drag of his calloused fingers over hot skin. He took his time, brushing every inch of bare skin he could reach.

After what felt like a millennium, Taekwoon groaned against Wonshik’s now puffy lips, hands gripping at his hips and dragging him on top of him. Wonshik huffed a laugh and pulled back to look at him. 

“You’re always so cute in the morning,” he breathed, fingers brushing softly over Taekwoon’s cheek. Another soft groan slipped from his lips.

“Come on,” he murmured, fingers pressing into Wonshik’s hips. He laughed but moved back all the same, quickly undoing his pants and shucking them off. Taekwoon pulled at the bottom of his sugary sweater feebly, dragging it up and over Wonshik’s head, mussing up his minty hair. 

A smirk rose onto his lips and suddenly he disappeared under the blankets. 

“Ah!” 

Taekwoon quickly covered his mouth, face turning redder at the sound he made when Wonshik’s tongue lapped at the inside of his thighs. Reflexly his hand slid into Wonshik’s hair, tugging gently and he felt a huff of air against his leg. He squirmed a little, trying to get so sort of friction. A muffled laugh sounded and Taekwoon groaned. 

“Don’t tease.”

Wonshik shushed him and finally crept his fingers under the waistband of Taekwoon’s underwear, slowly dragging them down, pressing soft kisses to the newly exposed skin. Finally, his fingers wrapped loosely around his hardening cock and Taekwoon couldn’t keep in his moan.   
His tongue followed, lapping lightly at the head. The teasing flicks and slow pace made Taekwoon whine, his hips wriggling involuntarily. Wonshik pressed a hand to his hips to still him. And then his lips were around him, slowly sliding down his length. Wonshik’s mouth was wet and hot and Taekwoon’s eyes rolled back at the incredible feeling. 

“Oh god,” He whimpered.

Wonshik hummed and hollowed his cheeks, sucking softly, still teasing. His thumb stroked over Taekwoon’s hip bone as he bobbed slightly, not taking him in too deep yet. 

The sight of Wonshik moving under the blankets must have been comical, but Taekwoon was too lost in the feeling to care. His fingers carded lightly through his hair again, careful not to tug too hard. Wonshik swirled his tongue up his cock and pressed it just under the head, rolling it just a little. Saliva crept past Wonshik’s lips and slid down the rest of his length, running between his fingers.

Taekwoon panted, desperately wanting to buck up into that heat, but he reeled himself back. 

“Wonshik, p-please.”

He smiled around his cock, before he slid further down, letting Taekwoon slide slowly into his throat. He was practiced enough to hold off his gag reflex, something Taekwoon could never do, and he swallowed around him. Over and over he tightened his throat, forcing Taekwoon to groan and whimper at the heat coupled with how Wonshik continured to bob just a little. Taekwoon choked when Wonshik let out a low hum, vibrating through his throat, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

His orgasm washed over him quick and hard. He hardly had a moment to utter a warning before he was coming down Wonshik’s throat. With a few last swipes of his tongue, Wonshik pulled off, swallowing quickly, and he crawled back up to lay beside Taekwoon. 

“Good?” He asked.

Taekwoon whined at the question, lost in Wonshik’s red lips and unbelievably ruffled hair. 

“Good,” he murmured breathlessly, grabbing onto Wonshik’s arm and rolling over on top of him, “now come here.”

-

It started raining when they walked to the cat cafe later that day. By the time they got inside they were freezing, hair damp and noses red.   
“Uh it hasn’t rained in weeks, why now?” Wonshik complained, sipping on his hot chocolate. Taekwoon nodded lightly, more focused on the fluffy cat sleeping on his lap than Wonshiks whining.  
Wonshik smiled at the sight, a little bitter how easily Taekwoon got along with the cats. Most would run away if he tried to pet them. But he liked to see Taekwoon happy, his heart warming at the soft smile on his lips. He wiggled his feet a little, rubbing them over Taekwoon’s cat print socked toes. He flicked a look at him and Wonshik grinned.   
“My feet are still cold,” he grumbled. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and wiggled his toes a little, a tiny smile playing on his lips.   
“I love you,” Taekwoon murmured softly under his breath, head ducked as though he was speaking to the purring cat. But Wonshik caught the light blush that dusted his cheeks and he knew what he meant.   
He always knew.


End file.
